Hug Me Brother!
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Ward definitely wasn't the type to randomly reach out and hug you. Neither was Fitz really. But on 6 occasions during times of stress and chaos, so the usual then, Ward and Fitz found themselves doing what neither of them ever thought they'd do - they hugged each other. Even the whole team witnessed once. But in their eyes they were adoptive brothers and they just liked to hug!


**So when it came to Fitz in 1x20 'Nothing Personal' I swear my heart broke when he found out Ward was HYDRA :/ And because of that I don't know about the rest of you but I've been in some serious need of some friendship/family FitzWard fluff to heal the pain of that betrayal Fitz felt in not just his poor little heart but my own too! So, I wrote this one shot. Call it 6 little hidden moments between certain episodes where Ward and Fitz liked to secretly hug each other :D I just really needed to write this. Hope whoever reads it enjoys it :) Since it's set around certain episodes HYDRA is included but in a whole different way when it comes to Ward so you are safe to read since it's meant to heal hearts, not break them more ^.^**

**(If anyone has ever watched Drake & Josh I took the title name from Josh himself whenever he hugged Drake. It was either that or "The Six Random Times Ward and Fitz Hugged" so, yeah).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Hug Me Brother!**

Grant Ward didn't do hugs.

Grant Ward didn't do showing affection.

Grant Ward didn't do letting people know he cared about them.

But even Grant Ward had to admit to himself that sometimes he failed miserably.

Because Grant Ward did occasionally do hugs.

Because Grant Ward did occasionally show affection.

Because Grant Ward did occasionally let people know he cared about them.

And especially when it came to his fellow teammate Leo Fitz...

* * *

I.

The first time Ward ever let his guard down and hugged Fitz, taking them both completely by surprise, was after they'd returned from the two man mission to South Ossetia. It had been late at night when everyone else on their team were all fast asleep in their respective bunks. But that night neither Ward nor Fitz could sleep and had instead found themselves in the kitchenette for a midnight snack...

"Great minds think alike I see!" said Ward, as he walked into the kitchenette a little after midnight and saw Fitz rummaging through the cupboard where all the candy was stashed.

"Huh?" said Fitz, as he turned to see Ward walk into the kitchenette. "You want some candy?"

"God, no! I prefer my teeth not to rot thank you!" chuckled Ward. "I meant we're obviously both here for a midnight snack."

"You're missing out on the deliciousness that is chocolate!" said Fitz, as he sat down on one of the stools next to the kitchen counter with a giant bar of chocolate in his hand.

"Yeah, and you're asking for a trip to the dentist after you eat that!" said Ward, shaking his head at Fitz ripping the wrapper off of the chocolate bar and then instantly taking a gigantic bite from it afterwards.

Fitz simply shrugged while flashing him a look like clearly indicated _'my teeth, my problem buddy.'_

Ward simply sighed in response as he then set about making himself a nice healthy sandwich.

"Put anymore lettuce in that sandwich and you'll be turning into a rabbit, Ward!" said Fitz after a few minutes of watching him make his sandwich.

"Perhaps. But at least I'll be a rabbit with healthy teeth!" smirked Ward.

"Okay...who are you and what have you done with Ward?!" said Fitz, furrowing his brows at him.

"Come again?" asked Ward, as he looked at Fitz confused.

"You're laughing and joking with me and acting all nice..." replied Fitz. "...it's not like you."

"Blame South Ossetia" shrugged Ward, as he resumed making his sandwich.

"How do you mean?" asked Fitz curiously, as he took another bite from his bar of chocolate.

"I guess you could say it made me realise what's important" answered Ward, as he picked up his now completed sandwich and spun around to face Fitz. "Like occasionally letting my guard down and allowing myself to laugh and joke about with my friends."

"And you consider me as one of your friends?" smiled Fitz.

"Of course you're my friend, Fitz" smiled Ward, as he walked around the kitchen counter to stand beside him and patted him on his back. "You had my back throughout that mission and refused to leave me behind even when I told you too."

"That's what friends are for, Ward" said Fitz meekly.

"And I couldn't ask for a better one than you, Fitz" said Ward, wrapping his arm around his friend from the side and crushing him to his chest from a side angle without even thinking about what he was doing, as he hugged him to his chest quite happily, taking them both my surprise.

"Ahhhumm..." said Fitz, knowing that what he had said didn't make any shred of sense, but Ward hugging him had most definitely taken him by complete surprise.

"Yeahhhuhhh" "said Ward, as he released his grip and stepped back awkwardly, knowing that what he'd just said made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but he was still in utter shock with only himself to blame.

"I'm gonna go back to my bunk..." said Fitz, nodding at Ward as he rose to his feet.

"...and I'm gonna head back to mine too" said Ward, nodding back at Fitz.

"Goodnight, Ward" said Fitz, as he turned and set off towards his bunk.

"Goodnight, Fitz" said Ward, as he turned in the opposite direction to set back off towards his own bunk.

* * *

II.

The second time Ward hugged Fitz was during the chaos that went on all around the team during Agent Coulson's abduction. Centipede were holding him somewhere, though they didn't quite know where at the time, and Agent Hand had taken charge of the Bus while trying to track him down.

"That bloody woman frustrates me so much!" yelled Fitz, as he stormed into the lab looking angry and as if he'd been yelling.

"I'm guessing you mean Agent Hand?" asked Ward, as he walked out of the stock room in the far corner and towards him, as he'd heard him enter the lab and start yelling.

"Who else?! All I did was try to defend Skye and how kicking her off the plane wasn't acceptable at all and she just about bit my bloody head off!" sighed Fitz exasperatedly.

"Agent Hand doesn't care about anyone but herself, not even Agent Coulson" sighed Ward. "I don't agree with Skye being kicked off the plane either but what Agent May told me just before is right. Skye does what she does best away from prying eyes. If anyone can find Agent Coulson then it's Skye."

"Yeah, I know" grumbled Fitz. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to Skye while she's out there all alone. We've already lost Agent Coulson and I don't want to lose Skye too. At this rate there will be none of us left."

"We haven't lost Agent Coulson, Fitz" said Ward, as he walked over to him and stood by his right side. "We'll find him with Skye's help and then we'll go and get him. We'll be a team again soon."

"I hope so. Because I don't think I could cope if Agent Hand was our new boss full time" sighed Fitz.

"Trust me when I say that none of us could!" chuckled Ward.

"You really believe we'll find him?" asked Fitz, frowning.

"I do" nodded Ward. "Have faith, buddy."

"I'm trying" sighed Fitz. "But I seem to be failing."

"Try harder, Fitz" said Ward, as he ruffled his hair and pulled him towards his chest for their second side angle hug. "We gotta keep the faith."

"You're right, we do" smiled Fitz, as he patted Ward on his back, hugging him back a little awkwardly.

"That's the spirit!" said Ward, smiling, as he quickly turned away and left the lab briskly.

* * *

III.

The third time Ward hugged Fitz was after Skye had been shot twice while trying to capture Ian Quinn. Skye's shooting and the fear of losing her had greatly affected each member. Both Ward and Fitz had tried to keep themselves together and from breaking down too much around the others, as they both wanted to be strong for their fellow teammates while also knowing it's what Skye would have wanted them to do. But when they'd found themselves alone together at the bar on the Bus they'd allowed themselves to let their guards down around each other, and had discussed what they'd really been feeling about everything that had happened.

"Share some whiskey with me?" asked Fitz, as he took a seat next to Ward at the bar.

"Do you even drink whiskey?" asked Ward curiously, as he poured him a glass and slid it across to him.

"As the saying goes there's a first time for everything" said Fitz, as he took a sip, grimacing a little as he did.

Ward just grinned at his grimace, as they both settled into a comfortable silence while every so often taking a sip of their drinks.

"I feel like it's all my fault" said Fitz sadly, as he broke the silence between them after awhile.

"What's your fault?" asked Ward, as he glanced over towards Fitz.

"Skye getting shot" answered Fitz with a shaky sigh.

"How is that your fault, Fitz?" asked Ward, frowning. "You didn't pull the trigger. Quinn did. He's the one with blood on his hands not you."

"I could have stopped her from going in alone, Ward" replied Fitz, looking over towards him, his eyes starting to well up with unshed tears. "But I didn't. I just let her go and I never even tried to stop her."

"Because you knew deep down that you wouldn't be able too. You know as well as I do that you can't tell Skye what to do or stop her from doing something once she's set her mind on doing it" sighed Ward. "It's not your fault, Fitz. So don't blame yourself. Even I couldn't have stopped her from going in alone if she was determined enough."

"You would have at least tried though" said Fitz sadly.

"Fitz, stop it. Okay? Don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault and no one blames you" said Ward, as he reached out and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "And neither would Skye."

"She's going to wake up isn't she?" asked Fitz quietly.

"Yes, she will. Because we're all going to make damn well sure that she does!" said Ward. "I'm not gonna let her go without a fight."

"Because you care about her?" asked Fitz with a small smile.

"I care about you all" replied Ward after pausing to think about his answer before he answered.

"Nice save, Agent Ward" smirked Fitz, taking a sip of his whiskey. "You should tell her how you feel. Life is short after all and I think after what's recently happened lately that it's been proven to be more than true."

"Maybe I will" sighed Ward, as he too took another sip of his whiskey, as they settled into a comfortable silence once more.

"If the worst happens and Skye doesn't make it I'll never forgive myself..." said Fitz, his breath hitching, as he hiccupped due to doing his best at stopping his sobs from escaping and his tears slowly starting to fall, yet failing miserably.

In that moment Ward did the only thing he could think of to comfort his friend, knowing that in that moment it's what he needed the most. So he stood to his feet, pulled Fitz to his, and tugged him into his arms for a hug, as he wrapped his arms right around his closest friend on the team.

As soon as Ward tugged him into his arms against his chest all Fitz could do was wrap his own arms around one of his closest friends on the team, next to Simmons of course, and cry lightly onto his chest.

They remained hugging each other for a long time, neither one caring if they were spotted or not, because right then they both silently agreed that they both had really needed that hug.

And it was a hug that Agent Coulson had witnessed. But he'd never alerted them to his presence, instead just watching them both silently from afar, as a small smile spread across his face. Because to him Ward had looked like a big brother comforting his little brother, with his little brother more than happy to let him.

* * *

IV.

The fourth time Ward had hugged Fitz had been during his brief stint he'd spent in the interrogation room following his shooting of Thomas Nash for apparently no reason other than letting his emotions getting the better of him.

"Hey there" said Fitz, as he entered the interrogation room and closed the door behind him. "Thought you might like some company."

"Sure thing" smiled Ward, as he watched Fitz sit down in the chair on the other side of the table. "First Skye and now you."

"I would have been first but Skye wanted to be so..." shrugged Fitz. "How are you doing in here?"

"It feels weird being on the other side of the table that's for sure" sighed Ward. "But it's not like I don't deserve it. I should never have shot Nash."

"Why did you shoot him?" asked Fitz curiously.

"He threatened my team" replied Ward. "I was protecting you all."

"Really? You're going with that?" said Fitz with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ward, quirking a brow.

"You were protecting Skye and we both know it" smiled Fitz. "He threatened her and you eliminated the threat against her."

"Last time I checked Skye was a part of my team and I protected her, so, yeah..." said Ward, frowning at Fitz's smirk.

"Here's hoping Agent Coulson goes easy on you so you can man up already and maybe ask Skye out on a date or something!" grinned Fitz.

"Don't get your hopes up there, buddy" said Ward. "We both know I'm facing a review board for my actions."

"They have to go easy on you when they learn why you did it though" said Fitz.

"Maybe. But then again maybe not. I shouldn't have done it, Fitz. I don't regret what I've done, because it kept Skye safe. I'm prepared to face the consequences and accept the responsibilities for my actions" sighed Ward.

"If I'm asked I'll vouch for you when needed" smiled Fitz.

"Thanks, Fitz" smiled Ward. "But you don't need to do that."

"But I do. Because I can't..." said Fitz, trailing off before he finished.

"Because you can't what?" asked Ward curiously. "What were you going to say, Fitz?"

"You'relikeabigbrothertomeandIdon'twantotloseyouokay?" answered Fitz really fast and quickly, avoiding Ward's eyes the whole time.

Ward couldn't help but smile and chuckle at that. He'd understood every word as it was also a habit of Skye's talking like that from time to time. "I'm not going anywhere, Fitz."

"IreallyhopesobecauseIneedyouaroundbecauseIquitelikehavingabigbrother" mumbled Fitz, once again really fast and quickly.

"You know that I can understand you, right?" chuckled Ward. "Quit talking like that, Fitz. There's no need too. I think of you like a brother too, okay?"

"You do?" smiled Fitz, perking up a little at hearing that as he looked over at Ward.

"Yeah, I do" smiled Ward. "I miss having a little brother sometimes."

Fitz just nodded at that knowing better than to ask Ward anything about his real little brother as it was a touchy subject with him and he didn't want to upset him. "Well I better get going. I told Coulson I would only be a few minutes and he'll be your next visitor if you hadn't already guessed."

"I'd guessed he would be" nodded Ward, as he rose to his feet along with Fitz.

"See you later then, Ward" said Fitz, as he turned to leave.

"Can't a brother get a quick hug these days?" chuckled Ward.

"Seriously? Now you're asking instead of just doing?" smirked Fitz.

"Oh shut up and just hug me!" smirked Ward, as he tugged Fitz towards him and crushed him tightly to his chest, wondering what the hell had gotten into him the whole time as this was so not like him.

"Anytime, big bro" said Fitz, as he hugged Ward back just as tightly while smiling to himself. This was so unlike Ward but if Fitz was honest to himself he kinda lived for these moments and brief hugs from Ward, as he was by far his closest male friend on the team and one he now definitely considered to be like an older brother to him.

"Until next time, lil' bro" chuckled Ward, as he released him from the hug and ruffled his hair afterwards.

"Until next time indeed" grinned Fitz, as he whacked his hand away from his hair playfully, before turning and leaving the room with a smile.

* * *

V.

The fifth time Ward had hugged Fitz had been after the world around them had pretty much started going to complete and utter hell. S.H.I.E.L.D. had fallen and was now branded a terrorist organization while HYDRA had risen from the darkness. Add to that everyone was now under the assumption that Director Fury was presumed dead. Agent Garrett had later been revealed to have been the mysterious Clairvoyant all along, a revelation that had shocked everyone and one none of them had ever seen coming.

The fifth time Ward had hugged Fitz was also the hug that the rest of their teammates, which now included the extra addition of Agent Antoine "Tripp" Triplett, had all witnessed, making them all just stand back in silence and surprise at seeing Ward pretty much attack Fitz in a panic when he'd seen him after talking to Agent Coulson about what had happened.

"FITZ!" yelled Ward, as he practically lunged for him at full speed ahead.

"Huh?! What?! Oh dear god what I did I do now?!" exclaimed Fitz, as all he could see was what looked to be a slightly angry Ward lunging for him.

"Thank god you're alright!" said Ward in relief, as he wrapped his arms around Fitz as tightly as he could when he reached him, instantly crushing him against his chest as he made escape impossible.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" laughed Fitz, as he returned the hug quite happily and patted Ward on his back reassuringly.

"Because Agent Coulson told me what went down with Garrett!" said Ward, as he hugged Fitz even tighter to him. "He told me he threatened to have you shot in the kneecaps!"

"Yeah, yeah he did threaten that" said Fitz. "But luckily he didn't succeed."

"I want to kill him for that!" growled Ward. "No one threatens my lil' brother and gets away with it!"

Fitz couldn't help but smile at that as he hugged Ward back tighter. Looking over his shoulder to the rest of the team he could see what Ward couldn't which were the furrowed brows from May, the tilt of her head from Simmons, the confused look from Skye, the _'what the hell' _look from Tripp and the smile from Coulson. And all Fitz could do was smile over Ward's shoulder at them as he flashed them a look of his own which he hoped indicated _'Yeah, that's right, we're brothers now. Jealous much?' _

Afterwards Ward had refused to talk about the hug with the rest of the team, instead threatening to shoot them all with ICERs if they even dared to tease him about it. Luckily they all kept quiet and let him be. Everyone except Skye of course, who teased him relentlessly at every opportunity she got. He never shot her with an ICER though, because as Fitz had so nicely teased him about when they were alone was that he'd never be able to hurt the woman he secretly loved.

* * *

VI.

The sixth time they hugged wasn't initiated by Ward at all, but by Fitz. The team had since taken sanctuary at a secret base called Providence run by Agent Koenig. They'd taken refuge and sanctuary there after having nowhere else to turn too once Agent Garrett had managed to escape from Agent Hand's custody en route to The Fridge. The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had helped to escort him had both been sleeper HYDRA agents and had shot and killed Agent Hand in cold blood, releasing Garrett in the process and disappearing. Ward had declined the chance to go with Agent Hand as an escort knowing that as soon as he got the chance he'd put a bullet in the head of his former S.O. and once mentor, which wouldn't have been a bad thing, but he hadn't wanted anymore blood on his hands at the time. So he'd stayed with his team and had followed them to Providence when they'd gotten the message to head there by Director Fury.

After passing his lie detector test Ward set off walking down the corridors of the Providence facility in search of seeking out Skye so he could spend some time with her, as well as hopefully get that long awaited promised drink they'd agreed upon. As he turned a corner he stumbled across Fitz.

"Hey Ward" smiled Fitz, as he walked towards him.

"Hey. I got my lanyard" smiled Ward, as he held it up.

"Nice!" grinned Fitz, as he pinged it.

"So are you guys taking off?" asked Ward.

"Yeah. I wish you were coming" mumbled Fitz. "Instead of Tripp. He's insufferable isn't he?"

"Tripp? I think the guy's okay" shrugged Ward.

"I know. He's terrible. He's a horrible person!" said Fitz, looking up at his friend.

"Are you sure this is about him? And not about Simmons?" asked Ward curiously.

"What the hell does that mean?" frowned Fitz.

"Everything is falling apart around us. We don't know how it'll end. If there's something you want to tell her don't wait" said Ward with a knowing smile.

"You know you should maybe take your own advice when it comes to Skye" said Fitz, as he folded his arms across his chest indignantly. "And then maybe I will with Simmons."

"Well for your information I was just on my way to find Skye now and have a drink with her" smirked Ward, as he too folded his arms across his chest indignantly. "So at that I will if you will."

"Alright, fine, you're on!" laughed Fitz. "This is going to end so very badly I just know it."

"No it won't" smiled Ward. "Have faith, bro. There's no way Simmons is into Tripp. You're the one she wants. That's what I believe."

"Yeah?" smiled Fitz at the thought.

"Yeah" smiled Ward. "You'll never know until you try so do it. Tell her how you really feel before it's too late."

"I will" nodded Fitz. "And you better do the same with Skye."

"I'm gonna be having whiskey to help me tell Skye how I really feel so you can bet I will!" chuckled Ward, as he smacked Fitz on his arm playfully. "You better get going or Coulson will come looking for you."

"I still wish you were coming instead of Tripp" sighed Fitz.

"I know. Coulson did ask me but there's no way I'm leaving Skye here alone. So just this once Tripp is going with you guys instead" said Ward.

"Technically Skye wouldn't be alone as May is still here so technically you can come with us" grinned Fitz.

"Technically that is true" chuckled Ward, shaking his head. "But truthfully if all goes well with Skye I'm hoping for an undisturbed make out session that a certain agent who likes to think he's her adoptive father isn't around to witness!"

"Good luck with that, bro" laughed Fitz. "Because you forget there's a certain agent that likes to think she's her adoptive mother still hanging around too and she's scarier!"

"Guess I'll just have to lock her in her bunk then won't I?" chuckled Ward. "Or maybe I could bribe Agent Koenig to distract her for awhile."

"Well either way have fun" smiled Fitz.

Ward simply nodded in response as he once again smacked Fitz on his arm. "Be careful out there."

"I will be" said Fitz, before frowning. "And what's with the arm smacks all of a sudden?! I do not prefer them to hugs!"

"Huh?" said Ward, quirking a brow. "I never even asked you if you did."

"Oh just come here already!" sighed Fitz frustratedly, as he reached out towards Ward and pulled him into his arms for a hug, smacking him on his back playfully as he did. "Now isn't this much better?"

Ward just snorted before chuckling, as he happily hugged him back. "Whatever you say, Fitz."

They hugged for a few minutes, quite happily, before Fitz eventually pulled away knowing he had to get going. "I'll see you later."

"You better" smiled Ward, as he set off walking down the corridor in search of Skye once more, but not before calling out to Fitz one last time. "Later, Leo."

"I will" smiled Fitz, as he watched Ward walk off before he himself set off down the opposite corridor in search of Agent Coulson. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he heard Ward call him by his first name instead of his surname, which prompted him to call out in response while Ward could still hear him. "Later, Grant."

And when Ward heard Fitz respond by calling him his first name over his surname he couldn't help but also smile once more, before he resumed in his search of Skye so they could finally get that drink.

* * *

Grant Ward didn't do hugs...unless you were Leo Fitz. And later in due time Skye and Jemma Simmons.

Grant Ward didn't do showing affection...unless you were his two close friends and girlfriend.

Grant Ward didn't do letting people know he cared about them...unless you were his teammates, who he considered his family.

Because even Grant Ward had to admit to himself that sometimes even he had to show those he cared about, and loved, how he felt every once in awhile.

So Grant Ward started to hug his surrogate lil' bro Leo Fitz often, soon doing the same with his surrogate lil' sister Jemma Simmons. Skye, as his girlfriend which she became the night of that long awaited drink, got more hugs than anyone. As for the others on his team they all silently agreed hugs weren't for them, while all knowing deep down that Ward, along with themselves, cared about each other, and they all would until the very end.


End file.
